I've finally caught you
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: NatoriXNatsume, Warning: yaoi/boyxboy, PWP, OOC maybe? Sorry for my bad English


"Is it okay, if I go ahead?" Natsume asked.

"Of course." Natori answered and smiled at the younger boy who hurried toward the bath.

Since Natori got free time he had decided to invite Natsume to a hot spring, thanking him for always helping in the exorcisms. He had been waiting for the chance to be together with the boy and he was happy that he could finally rest and didn't have to worry about the ayakashi or his fans.

Natsume slipped on a small puddle in the middle of the corridor and almost fell down unless a strong arm caught him. But unfortunately the other lost his balance so they ended up on the ground.

"Oh, gomen." Natori apologized while he was kneeling over him. "It was my fault." He let out a confused laugh. As he was trying to stand up he rubbed his lower body against the other's by accident earning a short yet a bit loud moan from Natsume who immediately blushed furiously.

"Natsume-kun, daichoubu ka?" Natori asked with a worried look on his face as he was on top of him.

"Hai, Natori-san, but please…" He looked away. "This position is kind of embarrassing." Natori grinned and despite getting off he pushed his hips against the other's again causing the boy to become even redder and whimper in excitement. Not to mention both of them was wearing nothing but a towel around their waists.

"Natori-san… stop…" he panted and tried to resist but the older one pinned his hands down.

"Why should I do that?" He smirked moving his body up and down. He felt Natsume's hard member against his. "I think you're quite enjoying this." Natsume wanted to protest but he couldn't because Natori was biting his lips gently making all of his thoughts falling off from his mind.

He felt those soft lips on his dry ones and he finally gave up the pointless objection. As Natori forced his tongue into his mouth he allowed it and kissed back. They started a battle of dominance. The older boy set his hands free so Natsume could grab his shoulder, pulling the exorcist closer to him. They were kissing each other passionately but soon they ran out of oxygen. The older one pulled back, admiring the dizzy face of the panting Natsume.

"We shouldn't continue this here." Natori grinned when he could breathe normally again.

"Wha-" But before Natsume could finish his question the older one grabbed his wrists while he lifted him from the ground and pulled the boy after him.

Fortunately they didn't meet anyone on their way back to their room; it would be complicated to explain their looks. As soon as they got back Natori pinned him against the now locked door and started kissing him again.

"Na-Natori… -san." Natsume panted as the actor was sucking on the soft skin of his neck. He was sure there would be a red mark the next day but he didn't really care much.

"Call me Shuuichi, Taka-chan." Natori seductively whispered into his ear sending a small chill up to his spine.

Natsume's legs were trembling so much that he had to hold the other's muscular shoulder tighter as Natori was placing light butterfly kisses all over his chest. The older boy smirked and lifted him, carrying Natsume to the futon then threw him on it, climbing on top of him.

He was gently sucking one of Natsume's hard nipples making the boy moaning in pleasure. His hands moved onto the boy's lower region causing Natsume to shut his eyes.

"No, please – don't!" He cried out in alarm, looking away in embarrassment.

"You have never done this before, right?" Natsume became even redder if it was possible but looked back at him. After a long pause he slightly nodded.

Natori placed a soft kiss on his lips then gave him a tender smile. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, Taka-chan." The younger boy tried to smile back but he was too nervous. "If you want me to stop just say it, okay?" He kissed him again then moved back to the boy's hard member.

He slowly stroked the warm flesh earning a loud moan from his lover then licked it a few times before he took the full length into his hot mouth. His tongue was running along Natsume's arousal making it wet all over. The boy cried out his name as Natori was bobbing his head up and down. He wanted to give all the pleasure he could to the boy to make his first time unforgettable. He increased his movements' speed as he felt that the boy was so close to release.

"Stop, I'm gonna…" Natsume gasped but the exorcist didn't listen to him. "Please, I'm… Shuuichi!" He screamed when he couldn't take it any longer and came hard into his lover's mouth who swallowed every drop of it. When Natori finished he gave his stunned Natsume a deep, warm kiss.

"You said you'd stop." He said in a husky, reproachful tone.

"It seemed like you enjoyed it." Natori grinned and bent closer to him. Natsume could feel the hot breath against his chin. "It's just the beginning." He whispered sweetly making the boy to blush.

Natori showed two fingers into the younger one's mouth to cover them with saliva. Natsume didn't have any idea what should he do but he acted on instinct and licked them. When those were wet enough the older one withdrew his fingers.

"Calm down." He said and the younger boy grabbed the sheet under him.

Natori placed his fingers in front of the boy's entrance then slowly pushed one into it. Soon he added the second; making scissoring movements. Natsume winced but he didn't find it so painful. It was strange of course but he had expected worse. When he finally got used to the feeling the exorcist fingers disappeared from him and he felt that Natori's hard member was placed at his entrance.

"Shuu…" he breathed in panic.

"At first it hurts but I will make it as pleasurable as I can, okay, Taka-chan?" The younger boy took a deep breath and placed his hands on Natori's shoulder. He looked into the other's eyes and slightly nodded.

"I'm ready." He got a soft kiss from his lover and then Natori pushed himself into him all at once causing the boy to shut his eyes tightly and cry out his name while he was scratching his back all over. A few drops of tear appeared on his eyelashes.

Natori waited a bit then withdrew just to slam into him again. Natsume arched his back holding him tightly, panting heavily. The actor repeated that movement hitting the spot he was looking for and this time the younger one screamed in pure bliss, spreading his legs wider to gave his lover a better access.

"Takashi." He felt Natori's hot breath next to his ear.

He pulled the exorcist closer to his dizzy face and kissed him but it ended in heavy moans. Natori thrusted into him a few more times hitting his lover's sweet spot before he stopped. He wanted to tease the other a bit although it caused suffering for him too. Natsume tried to move his hips but he didn't allow it.

"Not so fast, Taka-chan." He smirked evilly. "Tell me what you want."

"Natori-san" he gasped turning red again. The older one let out an annoyed sound and forced his face back to him then rolled his hips a bit.

"Tell me." He ordered in a husky voice. Natsume was on the rack what to do, so the exorcist thrusted into him hard coaxing the decision out of him quickly. It did it and Natsume had forgotten everything about moral.

"Fuck me! Fuck me hard, Shuu!" He begged.

"You always act oh so innocent yet you can be like this." Natori grinned.

"Don't make fun-" he wanted to speak back but his sentence was cut off as the older boy pushed his way into him deeper than ever, hitting his prostate. "Ahh, Shuu." He moaned in pleasure. "Faster."

"I like… this side of yours… even… better." Natori panted and granted the younger's wish. He grabbed Natsume's half-hard erection to bring him completion. The boy moved his hips timely to the thrusts as Natori slammed into him with force pushing the younger one over the edge.

"Ngh… I'm gonna… SHUU!" Natsume screamed arching his back and came hard on their chests for the second time, throwing his head back onto the pillows.

"Takashi!" Natori moaned as he thrusted last and released his seeds in him, collapsing on top of the worn out boy. He didn't want to put his death-weight on the other so he rolled next to him, hugging him close.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Natsume panted, blushing a bit and cuddled to Natori before he fell asleep.


End file.
